


Red Eye Flight

by mmmmmm



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 10:23:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5202275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmmmm/pseuds/mmmmmm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benedict takes you on a trip to the other side of the world, but you're feeling bitchy and irritable. He knows just what to do to bring you out of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Eye Flight

“Darling, tell me what’s wrong,” Ben said as he sat down on the bed next to me. He put his hand on my knee and started rubbing circles. "You’re obviously upset. You’re hiding when everyone is up front having a good time. I know you said you were fine, but I need to know what’s bothering you."

I felt guilty as hell for being sulky on this private flight to the other side of the world, and hiding out in the sleeping area in the back, but I was incredibly crabby and pissy and I didn’t want to drink champers and hang out and talk with Ben and the others - a couple of his best friends, his vocal coach, who was also a friend, plus the new PA and driver. If I wanted any company at all, and I wasn’t sure I did, it would be Ben alone. But he hadn’t connected with his friends in forever and was really looking forward to this trip and I would never keep him from them. 

“Ben, please, I’m fine. I can’t have you back here worrying about me. Please go back up front and enjoy yourself.” I looked him in the eye. “I promise you I am fine, I’m just feeling—“ Ben cut me off and wrapped his arms around me. “grumpy or something else entirely rectifiable right now?” he asked. Ben let me absorb his words for a moment and then put me on his lap. He was pulling out all the stops, and I felt entirely loved and entirely guilty for this. He should be up front talking rugby with the boys and having fun, not back here attending to his overly-emotional girlfriend.

“Ah ah ah, do not start crying, darling. I won’t have it,” he said tenderly which made me want to cry even more and he started wiping my moist eyes and held me tighter, naturally rocking me to the bounce of the jet through the sky.

“It’s just PMS, Ben, please stop worrying about me.”

“I know, darling. I figured,” he said with a smile and kissed me on the temple. "So you haven’t started yet?" he whispered. Did it matter? I shook my head. I wanted to bitch and moan about not knowing when I was going to get my period, but that it _was_ going to happen on this trip-- probably in the most inconvenient moment, but again, I just couldn’t do that to him so I stayed silent and tried to let myself enjoy being comforted by him, despite the guilt and agitation.

Ben eased me off of his lap and told me he had to grab something from his bag and would be back. I was relieved he was heading up front but I was also relieved he was coming back. I hated feeling so needy, but such is PMS. It can turn a sane, independent woman into, well, everything but. I was somewhat proud of myself for not biting Benedict’s head off yet, though, even though I had wanted to a few times. He had a job to do tomorrow and most of the rest of us were on holiday, so I had managed to keep from quarreling with him, which was a huge feat considering the state I was in. It seemed like every time I looked at him this morning I wanted to start shit with him. Start shit about anything really, it didn’t matter - any choice he made, I wanted to comment on and be a cunt about. But it wasn’t just that. When I looked at him, it made me feel tetchy- how effortlessly gorgeous he was, how he worked so hard and remained, for the most part, extremely warm and good-natured. For no reason, I felt downright hateful this morning when he absentmindedly ruffled his hair, trying to think of something. At one point I really wanted to back out, so I gauged Benedict very carefully and he did absolutely nothing to make me feel unwanted, and everything to make me feel wanted, so of course I came along to avoid a row and now here I was, being shitty and putting him in an awkward position. I face planted on the lush satin comforter. Everything sucked. 

“Darling,” he said with a ring of pity in his voice, as he entered the private cabin. He sat down and rubbed my back. “I leave your side for 10 minutes and you are face down on the bed.” There was a hint of laughter in his voice. I couldn't find it amusing. I heard him rummaging through the bag and setting it down. I still hadn’t moved. There was nothing I could do. “Don’t worry, I know what you need. I need it too.” With that he slid down next to me and took my hand in his. 

He slowly guided my hand first to his thigh and then further up his leg. He had removed his trousers while I was too busy sulking to notice. Soon I was cupping him over his boxers, his large hand around mine pressing me into his bulge, causing him to harden in my hand. It gave me a shiver and I felt a direct current of energy running between my own legs, my inner muscles twitching. It felt really, really good to be intimate with him, as well as completely inappropriate given the circumstances. “Bennnn,” I moaned, unable to really verbalize anything else. 

“Come. Sit on my lap, facing me,” he said as he let go and started stripping my loose slacks from my legs. Once he got them off, I sat up and looked at him. His face was full of concern and lust, eye-fucking me with his cool green-specked baby blues.

“Come here,” he said firmly in his deep baritone and patted his lap. It was all I needed. There was no arguing with that voice. I loved when he turned on just the right touch of dominance while still being sweet. It was way too much to ask of anyone really, but he managed to do it just often enough to surprise me and turn me on.

I straddled him, both of us still in our underwear and he guided my hand to pull his cock out of his boxer briefs. He felt so good, like hot silk over hard steel. He let go of my hand and ripped open a condom with his teeth, blowing the ripped foil strip onto the floor. I lifted up on my knees to give him room and he rolled it over his length. When the condom was on, he pulled my underwear to one side and lined himself up with my entrance. 

I was so wet, it made me nervous, but I was also too turned on and too far gone to care at this point. Ben put a hand on my lower back and guided me down his length. I was hot and tight and Ben moaned as I slid all the way down his cock, filling myself completely nearly to the point of pain. I was so sensitive I didn’t even want to move. I buried my head in his neck and he hugged me tight and started thrusting in short strokes. 

“Ben, you feel so good, I’m not going to last long,” I strained, whimpering into his shoulder. I was a ball of nerves ready for release, a release which I could barely keep at bay. “I know. It’s ok, love,” he assured. “I’m right there with you,” he confided in that sexy velvet voice. I started pushing off my knees and pulling him tighter, losing myself. He grabbed my hips and pressed and pulled me up and down to oblivion. Each delicious thrust was bringing me higher and I squeezed my inner muscles one deliberate time and I was gone, spasming and thrumming around him. 

“Fuck, darling, yes, that’s it,” he gasped, his voice hoarse and gravelly. He started thrusting and lifting me faster than I could keep up with. Just when I thought my climax was over, I started coming again, feeling so tight and filled by him, as he squeezed me hard and gave into his release, shuddering under me. We were both panting and groaning as we slowed and finally came back down. My legs were jelly from the position and I didn’t want to move. ever. Eventually Ben put his hands on my hips and lifted me completely off of him, so that he could take care of the condom, while keeping one arm outstretched to steady me. Thankfully there was a private bathroom in the cabin and I carefully made my way over to it. The movement of the jet and the condition of my legs made me feel drunk. He kept an eye on me, making sure I made it without falling. I cleaned up, grateful that there was no evidence of my period on me or on the condom, I noticed, as Ben threw it in the toilet. He washed up quickly and shut the toilet door, giving me privacy while he got dressed in the bedroom. Once finished, I opened the door and he immediately wrapped his arms around me and kissed me.

“Feeling any better, love?,” he asked. Mmm yes very much. I just smiled and he held open my slacks as I stepped into them. “Ready to go out there?” Once fully clothed and presentable, I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him on the cheek. “Thank you,” I whispered. “I don’t know how you do it, but thank you.”

He led me out into the main cabin to a round of applause and cheers from everyone, which embarrassed me and I hid my face in his side. He just kept walking and smiling, and pretty soon we were all drinking and Benedict was doing impressions and talking football, and pulling me close to make one quiet comment about how we were flying over the Red Sea, which I let him get away with, just this once.


End file.
